youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
DAT ADAM
Der Musikkanal DAT ADAM wurde am 27.10.2014 gegründet und hat derzeit 266.698 Abonnenten, 15.980.005 Aufrufe und 11 Videos (Stand 20.10.2016). Die erste und bisher einzige EP trägt den Namen "Chrome" und erschien am 24.04.2015. Die Beats wurden von NOK from the Future und größtenteils MarleyMusik produziert. Die Songs in der EP gehören dem Genre Cloud Rap an. Die EP enthält 6 Tracks. Die Beats bei den ersten 5 Songs (DFA, Session, 700 Main St, Missets und Forrest) wurden von MarleyMusik produziert. Der Beat vom 6. Song (UFO) wurde von NOK from the Future produziert, welcher auch im Song mitwirkte. Von der Chrome EP gibt es eine Limited Edition, von der es nur 3000 Stück zu ergattern gab. Am 06.08.2015 erschien die Single "HENNESSYxMTNDEW", erstmals nur kostenfrei auf Spotify und Soundcloud. Mittlerweile ist die Single auch auf Spotify, iTunes, AppleMusic, etc. verfügbar. Am 05.06.2016 erschien die Single "Blau&Pink" auf iTunes, etc. für 0,69€ Die Band nennt sich außerdem auch Hydra-Clique, alle drei Members haben ein Tattoo der japanischen Schreibweise von Hydra (ハイドラ) auf ihren Fingern. Chrome EP (2015) # DFA - 5:10 # Session - 4:36 # 700 Main St - 4:03 # Missets - 3:00 # Forrest - 6:43 # UFO (feat. NOK FROM THE FUTURE) - 3:26 Hydra 3D (2016) Ihr Debutalbum "Hydra 3D" kam am 28. Oktober 2016 raus. 1. Hydra 3D 2. OWL 3. horrible_person 4. Dog-eat-dog (feat. Matthew Chaim) 5. Sanageyama 6. Lennon 1 7. Demons 8. Lennon 2 9. Ghidorah/Legobricks 10. NEXTLEVELSHIT 11. No Worries (feat. Dylan Brady) 12. Never Growin Up (feat. Whestghosts) 13. Kein Koitus 14. FLY 15. Party in the Clouds (feat. NOK from the Future) Limited Edition der Chrome EP Am 28.04.2015 konnte man den DAT ADAM Shop aufrufen und dort versuchen 1 von 2000 limitierten CDs zu bekommen. Lange Zeit war der Server down und hatte Probleme, da zu viele Leute gleichzeitig der Website joinen wollten, am Ende kam es dazu, dass die 2000 CDs verkauft wurden. Die Oberfläche des Covers spiegelt, passend zu Chrome, wobei DAT ADAM und Chrome in kleinen Buchstaben leicht raus stechen. Das Booklet enthält die Songtexte, ein paar Bilder und eine Danksagung. Vorder- und Rückseite des Booklets ist im Design des Covers ihres Songs "Forrest" gestaltet. In der Limited Edition sind 2 CDs enthalten: # Die Normale CD mit 6 Tracks! # Die zweite CD enthält 12 Tracks, die Instrumentals und die Acapellas Merchandise Zeitgleich mit den limitierten CD's wurden am 28.04.2015 auch ein T-Shirt und ein Hoodie der Band online gestellt. Beides war aber auch nur auf begrenzte Zeit erhältlich. Am 14.10.2016 wurde der neue Merchandiseshop von DAT ADAM (http://hydramerch.com) eröffnet! Weitere Projekte DAT ADAM haben bekannt gegeben, dass ein neues Album erscheinen wird, und dementsprechend danach auch Auftritte folgen. Man konnte schon 2 neue Lieder auf einem Konzert von ihnen hören: "Lego Bricks" (heißt auf dem Album "Ghidorah/Legobricks") und "Love is all we Need" (heißt auf dem Album "Lennon 2") am 05.06.16 beim Peace x Peace Festival. Öffentlichkeits-Kontakt Alle drei Band-Mitglieder verkündigten bereits auf Twitter, dass sie nicht auf der Straße angesprochen werden wollen, falls dies trotzdem der Fall sein sollte, sie diejenigen Personen "Ignorieren und blocken" werden, sowie keine sog. 'Stalkerpictures' von ihnen veröffentlicht geschweigedenn geschossen werden sollen. Ebenfalls blockieren sie, bzw größtenteils Taddl und Ardy (teilweise Luna), Leute auf sozialen Netzwerken, meist auf Instagram alle Leute, die den Shipping-Name von Taddl & Ardy (Tardy), alte Bilder von ihnen posten oder andernweitig etwas gegen den Willen der Members machen. Dieser Meinung schließt sich auch YouTuberin Luna Darko an, die die feste Freundin von Ardy und eine gute Freundin, sowie Kamerafrau der Band ist. Live-Auftritte Dat Adam hatte bisher 6 Auftritte (Stand 13.06.2016), ihr erster fand auf den VideoDay's 2015 in Berlin (02.05.2015) statt. Darauf folgte ihre Performance bei dem Web-Video-Preis. Bei zwei Auftritten von Cro 2015 performten die Jungs außerdem das erste Mal ihren Track 'HENESSYxMNTNDEW', noch bevor dieser veröffentlicht wurde. Ihr nächster Live-Auftritt war bei den Mixery-HipHop-Open's am 18.07.2015. Ihr letzter Auftritt fand am 05.06.2016 beim Peace x Peace Festival in Berlin statt. Wo sie erstmals Live die Single "Blau&Pink" die am selben Tag erst erschien spielten. Außerdem spielten sie 2 brandneue Lieder, nämlich "Lego Bricks" und "Love is all we Need!". Features NOK from the Future produzierte den Beat von UFO und wirkte auch im Gesang dieses Tracks mit. Dank ihrer beiden Live-Auftritte mit Cro hat die Band mit ihm Gerüchten zu Folge guten Kontakt. Dat Adam postete auf ihrem gemeinsamen Twitter Account: "Übrigens: Der Erste, der Stuff vom neuen Album gehört hat, war @'justinbieber'. Thanks for the beer btw!", was viele ihrer Fans jedoch für gelogen halten. Soziale Netzwerke der Bandmitglieder ; Taddl *Twitter: http://twitter.com/taddl *Instagram: http://instagram.com/taddl *Tumblr: http://thaddeustjarks.tumblr.com *SoundCloud:https://soundcloud.com/user-710594825 *YouTube (wieder aktiv):http://youtube.com/LetsTaddl ; Ardy *Twitter: http://twitter.com/cyberswaglord1 *Instagram: http://instagram.com/addamblakk *Tumblr: http://ardy-online.tumblr.com ; Marley *Twitter: http://twitter.com/marleymusik *facebook: http://facebook.com/marleymusik *Instagram: http://instagram.com/marley *SoundCloud: http://soundcloud.com/marleymusik *YouTube: http://youtube.com/marleymusik Dat Adam auf (sozialen) Seiten * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/datadam * Twitter: https://twitter.com/datfcknadam * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/datfcknadam/ * tumblr: http://hydraclique.tumblr.com * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/datadam * SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/datadam * Merchshop (Aktuell): http://www.hydramerch.com/ * (Neue) Website : http://datadam.com/ Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:Musiker